


关于我转生变成猎魔人这档事

by Ivansher



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 杰洛特&弗洛迪米, 欧吉尔德/弗洛迪米, 欧吉尔德/杰洛特
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “如果再活一次，我想当个猎魔人！”





	关于我转生变成猎魔人这档事

**Author's Note:**

> 大纲文，三人行。拖拖拉拉打完了主线，血与酒，石之心，如果旅途有个伴，首选雷吉斯，然后是弗洛迪米。带着他清问号，可惜只有寻宝触发了对话。剧情里每多一句话，就更喜欢一点。

“如果再活一次，我想当个猎魔人！”

 

被镜子大师驱散以后，弗洛迪米倒没受更多伤害，所以他看到了夏妮来献花，当然也在杰洛特不放心来探望时吹了一番。

杰洛特看他眉飞色舞，就想起婚礼上那句不知天高地厚的宣言。有人问过：如果再活一次，还想当猎魔人吗？自己回答不上来。抉择到来前，假设都没有意义。弗洛迪米的命运已被恶魔写好，还是另有抉择？

 

当事人都这么问了，弗洛迪米自然不会拒绝。少了位美人相伴，流氓贵族意外地安分，大多时候吐吐槽，比如三光搜刮，内脏糊脸，路人嫌弃，跳楼残血等等。连教主广场的吞火人都没见过，那诺维格瑞神庙，史凯利杰雪山，陶森特葡萄园，精灵遗迹之类更可能流连忘返。杰洛特见多识广毫无波动，弗洛迪米却热爱自由和探险。

法印当然轮番试了个遍，以欧吉尔德为榜样的人学习能力差不到哪去，打怪基本不会翻车。不过也就偶尔练手，大多时候当个放哨的，野外也能睡个好觉。

杰洛特以为弗洛迪米很快就会腻味，然而并没有，甚至他自己也不再厌烦。所以旷久了想找点乐子，他也没拒绝，付钱，上楼，上身。一开始相当诡异，情场大师对待女人的方式和他完不同，兼任当事人与旁观者，杰洛特很难形容那种感觉。

“挺赚吧老兄！下次我们换换？”

于是就有了更多次。以至于没条件要自我解决的时候，杰洛特也不确定该让他闭嘴还是多说点。

 

直到他们跟欧吉尔德碰上。自然，欧吉尔德看不到弟弟，但很高兴与杰洛特重逢。弗洛迪米变得沉默，而且不再附身。理由可能有很多，但过去每次提到欧吉尔德，杰洛特能从灵魂的共感里推测出一种答案。

他没猜错。

欧吉尔德在画里和爱丽丝谈过，然而有些东西注定修补不了。杰洛特陪他喝酒，聊聊各自的旅程，偏偏都避开了某个人。

欧吉尔德也在猜，他知道杰洛特对他特殊，几乎一命换一命，但是血脉里的直觉让他迟疑不定。

杰洛特的主动打破了平衡。他们试探着滚到一起，然后猎魔人无声地呼唤：

“该你了。”

弗洛迪米·伊佛瑞克临阵脱逃了不少回，但半个猎魔人的旅程可能让他胆大了点。于是他回来了，面对自己的兄长，崇拜的偶像，最好的搭档，嫉妒的对手，害死自己的凶手，禁忌的念想。

欧吉尔德一瞬间就发现了。这种刺激要么把他吓软，要么彻底打破理智。三个人共用两具躯体，弗洛迪米可能还掉了几滴没出息的眼泪。

 

 

True Ending：杰洛特和流氓贵族继续猎魔人之旅，偶尔和欧吉尔德重聚。

"H" Ending：有了第一次，就有更多次。附身的对象也可以换一换。

Best Ending：他们回到凯尔莫罕，在那个废弃据点撞上小男孩的幽灵（原作支线，一把血一把泪接受猎魔人训练，枉死于外敌入侵），一大一小幽灵玩得起劲，最后男孩升天，愿意把肉体留给弗洛迪米，走完猎魔人之路。然后就用那副遗骸加黑科技魔法什么的，弟弟顺利转职。 ~~自传《关于我转生变成猎魔人这档事》（年龄操作又可以养成了）~~


End file.
